


Fall to love

by babyboofromjaeju



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slight Jeongcheol, cheolsoo accidentally rent the same house, verkwan is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboofromjaeju/pseuds/babyboofromjaeju
Summary: Joshua and Seungcheol meet as tenants of the same house.





	Fall to love

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover from Asianfanfics @babyboofromjaeju.  
> I wrote this back then because Cheolsoo is cute.

‘Oh my god!!!’ Both of them screamed before landed on the hardwood floor. The two groaned while standing up slowly after the fall. Books and medals scattered around the floor, making them groaning in annoyance.

 

[Hong’s]

I looked around me and saw my books scattered all over the floor. I took a deep breath before turned to look at the person I bumped earlier. I saw him crouched down before collected all his medals into a box while mumbling non-stop. ‘Hello, there. What are you doing in this house?’ The man stopped what he was doing before standing up. ‘As you can see, I’m also one of the tenants of this house.’ He turned his head and looked straight at me. _What is this? Did I just_ _stop breathing? No, Hong Jisoo…breathe will you! Breathe!_ And I just lost my conscious in front of him.

I felt someone tapped my cheek a few times. I jolted up when I felt some cold liquid on my face. I almost screamed when he closed my mouth with his palm. I gulped at his stares. _God!_ _Can I just say that he has beautiful eyes?_ ‘Are you okay?’ _His voice was great too. Am I in_ _heaven now?_ ‘You faint earlier.’ And that’s when all my thoughts crushed down instantly. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life. _You’re screwed, Jisoo._ And I just prayed to god, not to bump this gorgeous creature in my college.

‘I guess you’re okay.’ He let his hand go before standing up. I took a deep breath and sitting up slowly on the couch that was already inside the house. I stood up and decided to thank him but stopped those wish when he mumbled something. ‘He’s so annoying on our first meet. And he’s heavy too. Just like his books.’ _Wow! Such a poisonous mouth for a great voice. Wait till_ _I rinsed your mouth with those holy water I brought from the church._ I glared at his back until he disappeared into his room.

I looked at the box. _Should I thank him for collecting the books for me? Nahhh…I don’t want_ _to._ I lifted the box and walked towards my room but huffed in annoyance when he rolled his eyes at me when I walked past his room. _Should I just drown your entire existence in the holy water?_

 

[Choi’s]

I walked into the class with light steps. This was my favorite subject. Music. It was my interest besides sports. Plus! I have a few of my friends studying in Music at this college. I decided to move here because this college was the best one for Music major. I greeted Jihoon, Mingyu, and Hansol. They were my best friends from my high school days. I sat beside Mingyu and decided to check out our newly written rap lyrics. I looked over a man, who stood in front of the door and make the door bumped his face. I sighed because I knew him. He’s the one that rented the same house as me.

Everyone chuckled at him and he lowered his head in shame before walked up those little stairs towards his seat. Mingyu can’t stop his chuckles, making me looked at him. ‘What’s wrong with you?’ He shook his head and eventually managed to control himself. ‘Did you look at his face? He looks so cute when he rubbed his face. I wonder if he was hurt or embarrassing.’ I raised my eyebrows. ‘Cute? Are you serious? He’s not cute. He just dumb.’ Mingyu pushed my head quite hard, earning a smack on his shoulder.

I glared at him. ‘What the hell, idiot?’ He pointed a finger at my face. ‘Don’t you dare to say something bad about him.’ My jaw dropped at his words. ‘Jisoo is Mingyu’s crush duh…’ Jihoon chipped in. I saw Hansol just nodded his head. ‘He’s the one, you kept telling me on Kakao? Him? He’s nothing like you describe.’ Mingyu shots a deadly glare at me. ‘Man, I’m more than ready to kill you.’ He’s about to choke me when Hansol and Jisoo held him up for me. They calmed him down and told me to sit beside Hansol. As the result, me and Mingyu kept having an intense nerve war throughout the class. Both Jihoon and Hansol just shook their head at our childish acts.

‘For god’s sake! Stop having war guys!’ Both of us looked at Hansol, who lost his patience and ended up slamming his spoon on the table. ‘Sorry.’ I held up my hand to Mingyu. ‘Sorry too.’ And we shake hands, reconciled. We heard the camera clicked at our table. But, more at Hansol. ‘Boo Seungkwan, can you please stop?’ The said boy stood up straight before grinning at Hansol. ‘You look hot when you angry. Bye.’ Seungkwan, as Hansol mentioned earlier, walked away from him and sat at his table with his groups of friends which included Hong Jisoo, Mingyu’s crush.

I cleared my throat and nudged Jihoon’s shoulder. ‘Who’s that?’ Jihoon burst into laughter and got knocked on the head with Hansol’s spoon. ‘Boo Seungkwan, our college official reporter and announcer. He had this huge crush on Hansol. Huge like the entire galaxies. He has been followed Hansol since the first year.’ My jaw dropped for the second time today. ‘That’s not crush. It’s more like a stalker.’ Hansol looked at me while his mouth busy munched his food. Mingyu shook his head. ‘Nope. People actually called him as Hansol’s because this guy here never did anything towards his actions duh…’ I raised my eyebrows at Hansol. ‘What?’ He replied. ‘You like him too. I knew it. But you think you’re just to cool to admit it.’ And I got smacked on the head with Hansol’s spoon. ‘Shut up.’ We kept teasing Hansol that day.

 

[Hong’s]

I went out of Mingyu’s car and muttered thank you. He’s so nice to offer me a lift to home. No! We have nothing between us. It’s just that he saw me waiting at the bus stop alone and decided to send me home. Besides I knew him already. We are classmates, though. I waited until his car disappeared from my sight and walked into the apartment building. I’m about to twist the doorknob when the door was flung open. ‘You scared me, Choi.’ I pushed him to side lightly before making my way into the house.

I put down my things on the table and when into my room to take my towel before heading to the bathroom to clean up myself. I sat down on the couch and decided to just watch whatever show that was on the TV. I cleared my throat when I realized he was staring at me this whole time. ‘What are you looking at?’ He leaned his back on the single couch he was sitting on with his index finger on his chin. ‘I wonder…what’s really make Mingyu crushing on you. You don’t even cute, handsome or gorgeous. All about you are annoying to me.’ My jaw dropped at his insults towards me. _Jisoo, keep calm! Don’t curse!_

I released my grip on the couch and looked at him. ‘At least I have someone who likes me. As a matter of fact, you actually jealous with me because you’re a loner. Bare that in your mind.’ I smirked at him, making him huffed in annoyance. _God! I know what I did now is bad but_ _please just for once, let me teach this poisonous mouth human-being. I’m begging you._ ‘I’ll make sure you take back what you said to me. I swear!’ He stood up from his seat and stormed into his room. _Duhhh…like I care._ I rolled my eyes at his sight and continue to watch the show from earlier. I make face at him when he came across the living room and went out from the house, going somewhere only he knows. _Sulky poisonous mouth human-being!_

I sighed and decided to shut off the TV before went into my room to recite my bible. _Duhhh…I have to wash my sins for insulting him silently in my head._

 

[Choi’s]

I walked along the road and arrived at a fast food restaurant near the apartment. Actually, I really don’t have the mood to go out of my room but this stupid hunger of mine said the opposite. I swore that I really want to stab his eyes with forks when he rolled his eyes earlier, telling me how disgusting I am to him. _Dude! You don’t even know how annoying are you!_ I went inside the restaurant and decided to order whatever I wanted to eat. I paid the order and lifted the tray full with my order and sat at the nearby seat.

I burped before looking around me to see if people judging my action. Luckily, they’re not. I wiped my mouth with the tissue and sips the coke before went away from the seat. Damn! I bumped into someone when both of us were heading in the same direction. ‘Sorry.’ I muttered before walking away from him but stopped when he called my name. ‘Seungcheol! It’s you, right? The new guy from Music class. Perhaps, you still remember me. You sat beside me last time.’ I stared at his face, trying to remember his name. ‘Oh! Jeonghan, right?’ He nodded with excitement hinted on his face.

‘Thanks for bringing me home. It rains pretty heavily tonight. Are you sure, you’ll be okay…going home alone?’ Jeonghan nodded his head and bid a goodbye before walking away from the apartment. ‘See you in class tomorrow!’ He said, loudly. ‘Sure!’ I smiled at his sight before walked into the apartment. I walked inside the house and saw no one in the living room. _Thank god for not letting me see his face before I sleep._

‘Bye. See you after class.’ I smiled widely at him before looking at my friends, who were staring weirdly at me. ‘What?’ I raised my eyebrows at them. ‘You know, I’ve been wanting to ask you this since the last two weeks. Did you perhaps, dating with him…Yoon Jeonghan?’ Mingyu’s question makes the other two stared at me, eagerly waiting for my answer. I scratched my nape lightly while grinning at them. ‘You got me, Mingyu. As you can see, we’re dating for a week, to be honest.’ Jihoon looked at me with disbelief looks as well as Hansol.

‘What the fuck! Did you just blush at the mention of his name? Euwww, disgusting.’ Jihoon condemned. Hansol even faking a puke. ‘You don’t even know what kind of person he is. I suggested you break up with him before anything happen.’ _Mingyu! What the hell! This guy_ _here did not just…told me to break up, right?_ ‘Yo, what the hell man?!’ I slammed the table and walked away from them. ‘Choi Seungcheol! Yah!’ I just ignored their calls.

 

[Hong’s]

I almost got slapped in the face with a door when it suddenly flung open, revealing Seungcheol with his boyfriend, Jeonghan. Oh my god! What the hell did I just look at? They were making out in front of me! I grabbed the door tightly to support my wobbling knees when I heard them moaning loudly in Seungcheol’s room. _‘Oh my god, Cheol! I can’t believe you were that big!’_ I choked the air when Jeonghan words came out clearly from the room. _Big_ …what did I just heard?! I cupped my ears and went out from the house, slamming the door loudly.

I walked along the street, feeling traumatized with the incident from earlier. I decided to sit at the bench at the park across the street and looked at the stars that were shining brightly throughout the entire sky. I took out my phone when it beep. A notification came in. It’s from Seungcheol. Huh? I opened the conversation window and stared at the picture. It was him with a sleeping Jeonghan beside him. Yes! They not wearing anything for god’s sake! I closed the application and burst into tears. **_I won. You must take back what you said to me before. And_** **_now, who’s the fucking loner?_** His messages said. _I hate you, Choi Seungcheol!_

Fuck you, Seungcheol! How could you be so oblivious about my feeling for you these past months _?! God! I don’t even care now. I just want to curse a million times at him. Why does it hurt me so much?! You’re hopeless, Jisoo!_ I just kept cursing him exactly a million times before walking away from the park. I unlocked the door and walked inside the house but not forgetting to look around for Seungcheol’s sight. I sighed in relieved when I saw no one was there. _Oh…Jeonghan’s gone._ I took a deep breath and locked the door before walked into my room.

I woke up the next morning before walked towards the mirror. My eyes looked swollen. I sighed and decided to take a bath. Luckily, I took the master room that provides with a bathroom. I headed out from my room, wearing a sunglass to cover my swollen eyes. Seungcheol, who was eating his cereals looked at me weirdly. ‘Who the hell wore sunglass early in the morning, dude?’ He said before he continues to eat his cereals. I drink a glass of water before looking towards his direction.

‘Don’t fucking interfere my doings. It’s up to me to wear sunglass in the morning or night or whenever I want.’ He stopped eating and stared at me. ‘Woah! Did you just curse me? Like seriously?! Hong Jisoo cursing.’ I clicked my tongue. ‘Yes! I do fucking curse, okay!’ I walked away from the kitchen and turned my head slightly. ‘I pray to god that you will choke your cereals.’ And he choked for real. _Serve your rights! Idiot!_

 

[Choi’s]

I looked at him, who just threw my test result in my face. What the hell with him? He’s being all grumpy in this past few weeks. I felt a touch on my shoulder and being greeted by Jeonghan’s grin. I smiled slightly at him and switched my gaze towards Jisoo that was giggling with Mingyu and Jihoon. Hansol was absence today so, it’s kind of quiet for them. Little did I knew, jealousy started to take over me. But I decided to ignore it when the lecturer came in. Sometimes, I kept glancing at Jisoo, who seemed to have a great time with my friends.

I slammed the door, startled him that was busy watching _Seventeen’s One Fine Day_ on the TV. I stood in front of him, blocking his sight. ‘Yah! I’m watching them now. Get lost!’ He kicked my thigh lightly before trying to watch the show. I walked towards the TV and unplugged the wires from the sockets. ‘Oiii! What are you doing?! I don’t even do anything to you to receive this from you.’ I threw the wires on the floor and walked towards him. ‘It must be great to take my friends away! Right?!!’ I shouted at him.

‘What?! I take your friends? Oh please…I befriend everyone, okay? They’re the one who talked to me and should I just ignored them? Nahhh…I don’t think so! Well, excuse me.’ I grabbed his wrist tightly making him hissed in pain. ‘What do you want from me?!’ He shouted at my face. I don’t even know myself when I abruptly kissed him. His eyes widen when I pulled away from him. ‘What the hell was that?’ He stared at me. ‘You’re too loud. That’s the easy way to shut you up.’ He snapped his wrist and slapped my left cheek. ‘Are you kidding me? Well if you did, fuck you! Fuck your life! Fuck your whole existence!’ He walked away from me and slammed his room’s door hard before locking it. And we don’t even talk to each other for two weeks after that.

 

[Hong’s]

Where did I put my music sheets at? I swore that I put them in this drawer before. _Damn!_ I need it for today’s performance. I looked all over the room and decided to search around the living room, ignoring his stares. ‘What are looking for?’ I ignored his question and decided to give up. I should just tell Mr. Kim the truth. I took my backpack and walked out from the house, leaving a stunned Seungcheol in the living room.

I kept my head low when Mr. Kim scolded me for being so careless. ‘Luckily, Jeonghan can replace you. Get out from my sight!’ I bow at him before walking away from the backstage. Seungkwan came running towards me and looked at me. ‘Jisoo-yah, what’s happening? Did you lose your music sheets? I mean…you lost your best song arrangements sheets?’ I nodded weakly before crouched down the floor. ‘It’s all my fault for being so careless.’ Seungkwan shook his head. ‘Nope. It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, idiot. Come, let’s enjoy the show with me.’ I just agreed with him because there’s nothing I can do besides enjoying the show.

It was Jeonghan’s performance now. When he told the band to play the music and he started singing, that’s when I knew what actually happened. I knew every single melodies and lyric. I curled up my fist and standing up quickly before walking towards the backstage, right after his performance ended. I saw him walked into the backstage and I stormed towards him before I threw a punch on his face. Everyone that witnessing the scene gasped and a few of them grabbed me, making me stayed away from him. ‘Hey! What was that for?!’ He touched the spot I punched while hissing in pain.

I pointed a finger at him. ‘You! You fucking stole my precious works. Come here bitch, let me kill you!’ I lost my sanity and struggled to release myself from their holds. ‘Let me go! I want to kill that demon!’ I huffed in angriness when I saw him smirking at me. ‘Oh! You don’t just smirk at me, do you? What?! You call yourself an angel? Go to hell! Because you’re a dirty devil!’ I stopped struggling when someone slapped me in the face. It’s Seungcheol. ‘Don’t call him that, Hong Jisoo.’ I lost my mind and laughed like a mad person. I pushed his chest hard, making him stumbled a little. ‘Fuck both of you!’ I walked away from the backstage and ran to anywhere my feet brought me to.

 

[Choi’s]

I grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist and dragged him away from everyone. We walked into one of the changing rooms and I locked the door. I released my grip before looking straight at him. ‘Now, tell me the truth. Why did you steal Jisoo’s works? Don’t you dare to lie, Jeonghan. I heard everything you told your friends earlier.’ He looked at me before gulping hard. ‘I…I’m sorry. I just…want to show how great I am in Music. That’s all.’ I clicked my tongue. ‘By stealing other’s people works? That’s not great at all.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘So, you want to defend Jisoo? In front of me?! What the hell, Cheol?! I’m want to break up with you now!’ I smirked at him.

I shook my head lightly. ‘Nope. I’m dumping you for him! Well, I just realized how stupid I am for not realizing my true feelings towards him.’ He laughed loudly. ‘I knew it! You’ve been cheating on me with him! I should just know with the way you looked at him every single time!’ I chuckled at his words. ‘Actually, I cheated on him with you. And farewell, Yoon Jeonghan.’ I pushed him to the side and walked out of the room before wandering around the college for Jisoo.

I was walking through the hallway when I bumped into his friend, Seungkwan. ‘Hey, Boo. Did you see Jisoo?’ He looked at me, judgingly. I raised my eyebrows at him. ‘Nope. I think he went home. So, you’re the one Jisoo kept talking about. You’re an idiot for sure.’ I scratched my nape and nodded, agreeing with him. ‘Yes. Purely idiot.’ He raised his eyebrows. ‘Good thing you acknowledge it.’ He patted my shoulder before walking away.

I walked towards his room and leaned my ear on his door. He’s crying. No. More like sobbing. I took a deep breath before twisted the doorknobs. Luckily, it’s not locked. I walked slowly into his room and saw him sitting on a single couch that was facing an open window. I tiptoed towards him and hugged him from the back. He raised his head from his knees and trying hard to stop his sobs. ‘What…are you doing? Go away. I don’t need you. Ever.’ He wiped his tears using his hands and staring out the windows.

I released the hug and crouched down in front of him. I stared at his face that looked so beautiful with the wind blew his hair. He also stared at me with his swollen eyes. ‘Go away from me. I hate you.’ I looked at him. ‘Really? When I just dumped Jeonghan just because of you.’ His eyes widen. ‘What are you talking about?’ He put down his knees and looked at me. ‘I said…I dumped Jeonghan just for you.’ I poked his chest at the word /you/. ‘Why?’ He stared me with his amazing eyes, looking clueless. ‘Because I just realized that I love you.’ I stood up and pushed his shoulder toward the couch. I cupped his jaw with my free hand before kissing him hard on the lips.

 

[Hong’s]

He pulled away from me. I yelped when he grabbed my waist, making me standing up before he sat on the couch and pulled me to sit on his laps. He stared deeply into my eyes while his hand was caressing my cheek slowly. ‘I must be an idiot for not realizing how much I love you.’ I nodded. ‘Yes, you are.’ He chuckled before he cupped my jaw with his right hand and hugged my waist with his left arm. He brought his face closer and kissed me, again. And this time, I don’t even hesitate to tell him how much I love him through the kiss.


End file.
